Ever since telephone sets at the end of the 19th century were equipped with hand sets, these sets have been constructed with a cradle in which a hand set is placed when there is no conversation. The cradle was made movable in the fixed part of the telephone set but ever since telephone sets were made of bakelite in the thirties it is now usually designed as a fixed seat in the casing of the set. The hand set, the cradle and the seat are presently designed in such a manner that the person intending to make a call can seize the handle which joins the earphone and the microphone case of the hand set in a confortable manner and lift it to make a telephone call.
However, it often happens that the person making the telephone call, during the course of the conversation, moves the grip of his hand from the middle of the handle and instead seizes the lower part of the hand set, that is the part carrying the microphone. The reason is that the fingers of the hand in this manner will be clear of the check and that the lower it is possible to hold the hand set while maintaining the position of the receiver at the ear, the less it is necessary to raise the arm and the more comfortable is it to make the conversation. A well-suited telephone set for this purpose should therefore be constructed in such a way that the person who is making the telephone call, contrary to using conventional telephone sets, at the seizing of the hand set seizes the hand set at its lower part instead of seizing it around the middle of the handle.